encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Juvila (2016)
|first = Alab |latest = Ivo Live, Encantadia |final= Ivo Live, Encantadia }} Juvila is an antagonist who originally made a cameo appearance only via flashback (illustration only) on the Philippine television fantasy series Encantadia. She made her debut appearance on Episode 195. Profile Juvila is a resident and a Heran or noble from Hera Volo (a tribe of Etheria known for their ability to enhance their speed and control time). Juvila mostly speaks in Enchant. Personality Juvila has a silent personality during meetings wherein she seldomly gives her opinion for she rather listens and just obey whatever command is given to her. When she is sent on a mission with a group she rarely comments or responds to the conversation unless she felt that she needed to. She however, is provocative and is quite a tease during battle she even makes gestures to provoke her enemies. She seems to like seeing her enemies look perplexed or bewildered as if it is to her amusement. Ginintuang Orasan Arc Avria brought Juvila along with Odessa to the present time to aid her in her quest to conquer Encantadia. Avria however, didn't tell anyone that it was them whom she took from the past. She told Andora and Asval that they would meet them when the time is right. Debut Appearance *Episode 196 Juvila along with Odessa appeared when Avria called for them to fight in her place while she will retrieve the Ginintuang Orasan. She gave them a formal introduction before leaving. Juvila fought Alena. Hagorn's flashback How they were brought to the present was shown in Hagorn's flashback when he told Asval about the Herans Avria had called from the past. Fall of the New Etheria Hagorn ordered a Hathor to fetch Juvila and Odessa and take them to where they are. They are greeted by an excited Andora whom they weren't able to recognize because of her appearance. Juvila halted her using her weapon, Tanikala. After Andora was able to explain everything to them.... TBC Pledging alliance to Hagorn TBA Battle versus the Sang'gres Hagorn wanted to learn more about the Sang'gres' weaknesses so he set up a battle between the Herans and the Sang'gres. Juvila faced Hara Danaya in the battle. Infiltrating Lireo TBA Battle versus Rama Ybrahim Juvila enters the palace in Ivictus mode killing the soldiers guarding the entrance. Juvila quickly hid behind a pillar the moment she heard footsteps coming. When she heard Rama Ybrahim's voice she stepped out from her hiding place and made a pose provoking Ybrahim to strike her. She however, quickly disappears. Juvila reappears and provokes Ybrahim once more Ybrahim charges at her but she quickly disappears and appears this time in front of him. Juvila strangles Ybrahim and as she strangles him, she tells him to keep quiet. Ybrahim was able to hit her causing her to lose her hold of him. She kicks him and strikes him with Tanikala. She beats him up causing him to fall into the ground. Juvila was able to restrict his movements but Ybrahim was able to rise up. Juvila once again strangles him and tells him "If he is the king then it isn't hard to defeat the Sapiryans." If it weren't for Danaya and Alena appearing Ybrahim would've died due to suffocation. Danaya and Alena ask her how was she able to enter Lireo to which Juvila replied, try to guess. The two were about to strike her with energy beams but Juvila manipulated the time and made their movements slower so that she'll be able to teleport before their fusion attack hits her. Gallery Juvila2016.jpg|Juvila's 1st concept. Juvila20161.jpg|The final concept for Juvila's armor. Juvila2016.png|Juvila's 2005 design appearing in the 2016 series. Juvila20161.png|Former Infobox Portrait. Notes *Juvila wasn't mentioned nor named in any of the episodes (until Episode 194; when she was indirectly mentioned to Andora and Asval by Avria) but an illustration of an Etherian was shown in Episode 157 which was aired on February 21, 2017 having the same physical attributes of Juvila including the outfit she is wearing and the colors. It is theoried to be an illustration of the Hera. *Juvila made her debut appearance in Episode 195, Avria has already made many hints about her and Hera Odessa in the previous episodes. Category:Etherians 2016 Category:2016 series characters Category:Etherian Category:Heran Category:Encantadia 2016 Chapter 2 Characters Category:Mashna Category:Antagonists